1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a rotary compressor which is utilizable as a supercharger for an internal combustion engine and provided with a rotary sleeve mounted in a center housing for rotation with a plurality of vanes movable in a rotor which is eccentrically disposed in the rotary sleeve.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The inventors of this application has proposed a novel rotary compressor in Japanese Patent Application serial No. Sho 57-216293, in which a multiplicity of air-accumulating grooves are formed in either or both of the inner periphery of the center housing and the outer periphery of the rotary sleeve and separated from one another to prevent the rotary sleeve from directly contacting and scuffing the inner periphery of the center housing when the compressed air in the compression working space pushes the rotary sleeve from within to the compression side inner periphery of the center housing. lhe inventors have also proposed another rotary compressor in Japanese Patent Application Serial No. Sho 58-28608 in which the air-bearing room between the inner periphery of the center housing and the outer periphery of the rotary sleeve is supplied with air through an inlet which is internally connected to the discharge chamber, the compression working space confined among the rotor, the rotary sleeve and the adjacent vanes, or the open air. The supplied air flows along an area of the inner periphery of the center housing to which the rotary sleeve is pushed, resulting in that the bearing effect is increased on the area. Meanwhile, there has been found a relationship between the inlet and the air-accumulating groove forimproving the air-bearing effect of the air-bearing room.